


Can't get you off my mind

by Sterek_destiel254



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254
Summary: Rory can’t stop thinking about Jess. But she has a boyfriend. What will she do?Warning: Dean is a jerk.
Relationships: Dean Forester/Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

She tries to read but all she can think about is brown eyes that remind her of coffee beans, dark hair with lots of product holding it up, smooth tan skin and pink lips that she wants to feel and taste every time she sees him. 

She thinks about his half crooked smile and the smirk he always wears. The leather jacket that makes him look like a James Dean impersonator. But how he’s a secret book worm and does magic tricks like a dork.

He’s also so smart and she loves having intelligent conversations with him.

She loves being around him. He doesn’t look at her as the perfect girl who can’t do any wrong. He sees her for who she is and doesn’t judge her for being herself or the mistakes she makes. 

He also supports her dreams of going to Harvard and being a journalist. 

She sits there on the bridge.

Their bridge.

She’s sat there thinking about Jess Mariano, the big city boy from New York and the Nephew of Luke Danes, the owner of Luke’s Diner in their small town of Stars Hollow.

“I’m in love with Jess” She realises in her mind gasping to herself. 

She smiles before thinking of Dean.

Dean, her boyfriend of a year. 

She needs to end it with him. She loves him but she’s not IN love with him. 

She gets up with a sigh after checking her watch to see she has to meet Dean at Luke’s.

“I have to do it today, I can’t string him along,” She thinks on her way there.

When she gets to Luke’s, Dean is already sitting at a table in the corner. 

She walks over to him and he greets her with a kiss. 

“Nothing. No spark” she thinks as he kisses her 

“Hi,” Dean says 

“Hi,” she replies, taking a seat.

“Hello Rory, Dean. What can I get you?” Luke aks coming up to them.

“Hey Luke, could I get my usual please?” Rory replies 

“I’ll have a hamburger and fries with a coke please” Dean replies 

“Coming right up” Luke replies before walking off to give in their order.

Dean starts talking about his latest basketball game but Rory isn’t really listening. She’s watching Jess and Luke interact with one another. Not that Dean notices.

After they have eaten, Dean carries on talking like he has the whole time and Rory gets lost in her thoughts.

“It’s now or never,” she thinks 

“Dean,” she interrupts his story that she wasn’t listening to.

“Yea?” Dean asks 

“I think we should break up” Rory blurts out 

“What?” Dean shouts causing everyone to look at them.

“I think we should break up” Rory repeats 

“Why? I love you, Rory” Dean shouts angrily 

“I love you but I’m not in love with you and it’s not fair on either of us if we carry on and don’t feel the same about each other” Rory explains putting emphasis on in.

“It’s because of him, isn’t it? You want to sleep with him” Dean shouts making Rory gasp and cry at the accusation 

“That’s what you think? I want to sleep with someone else? I thought you were a good guy, but I was wrong, I was just trying to prevent further pain for us in the future” Rory shouts 

“Your just a slut like all other girls. Perfect Rory Gilmore isn’t so perfect” Dean shouts getting louder as he talks starting to scare Rory making her flinch.

“I never said I was perfect. No one is perfect” Rory cries even more worried he is going to hit her with his hand raised in the air. 

“You need to leave,” Luke says to Dean coming to the table seeing how scared Rory is getting of Dean’s anger and the arm swinging around in the air.

“You can’t tell me what to do” Dean talks back

“Yes, I can. This is my diner and you are disturbing my customers. Leave now before I make you” Luke says getting angrier by the second at Dean.

“I don’t need this slut anyway,” Dean says grabbing his jacket and storms out of the diner. 

Rory slumps down in her seat sobbing into her hands.

“Rory, are you okay?” Luke asks 

“I thought I was doing the right thing?” Rory replies between sobs 

“You did Rory” Luke replies “Do you want me to take you home?”

“No thanks, Luke. I’m just going to walk. I need to clear my head.” Rory replies 

“You sure?” Luke asks 

“I’m sure” Rory replies 

Rory gives Luke an awkward hug with a “thanks” before walking out of the diner and making her way home, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

She wipes them away quickly and speeds home.

When she gets to the Crap Shack, she gets in the house, closes the door before breaking down again, sliding down the door to the floor. 

“Rory, that you Sweets?” Lorelai calls coming closer 

She walks to the foray to find her daughter sitting on the floor, leaning against the door sobbing.

“Oh, honey, what happened?” Lorelai asks 

“I broke up with Dean and he called me a slut” Rory cries.

“Oh, honey, why did you break up with Dean?” Lorelai asks 

“I realised I love him but I’m not in love with him anymore and didn’t want to string him along” Rory replies, “I thought I did the right thing?”

“Oh, Sweets. You definitely did the right thing. You did nothing wrong he shouldn’t have called you a slut when you were trying to prevent yourselves from further hurt in the long run” Lorelai says pulling her daughter into her arms 

“I didn’t want to hurt him but I had to be honest with myself and with him,” Rory says 

“I know sweets, I know. You did the right thing ok. Now let’s get you cleaned up and we will wallow” Lorelai says “Sound good?”

Rory nods and lets her mom help her off the floor.


	2. chapter 2

Lorelai walks into the diner and up to the counter.

“How is she?” Luke asks 

“Who?” Lorelai asks 

“Rory. she wouldn’t let me take her home” Luke replies 

“Not great, but she’ll be okay soon, she did the right thing but thinks she did the wrong thing by being honest with him and herself” Lorelai answers “I want to beat his ass for calling my Rory unnecessary names”

“You don’t know about the other thing then?” Luke asks 

“What thing? There’s more? Rory couldn’t stop crying to tell me the full story” Lorelai asks confused 

“That Dean thinks she wants to sleep with someone else, that’s why he called her a… you know what” Luke replies 

“That asshole. He’s lucky he’s a minor. I let him into our home, our lives, our traditions” Lorelai says “she hasn’t left her room in days”

“It is quiet in her every day without you both” Luke says feeling bad for them both as Lorelai was also close with Dean and let him join in on their mother-daughter festivities such as movie night. 

Movie night is sacred to Rory and Lorelai and you have to be special or well-liked to get invited. 

“She doesn’t want to be stared at and be bombarded with questions by the rumour mill” Lorelai explains “Could I get some chocolate chip pancakes to go, please? I’m hoping they’ll cheer her up”

“Chocolate chip pancakes coming right up,” Luke says before going into the kitchen.

Jess walks through the curtain to start his shift to find Lorelai sitting at the counter. 

“Jess, could you please get Lorelai two coffees to go?” Luke asks popping his head out of the kitchen.

Jess walks to the coffee machine and fills two to-go cups, putting on the plastic lids and hands them to Lorelai in a to-go tray. 

“How is she?” Jess asks 

“Not great but she’s getting there” Lorelai replies 

“Dean’s a jerk. She was doing the right thing and he…”Jess pauses trying to find the right words 

“Says unnecessary things” Lorelai finishes for him

“Yea” Jess agrees

He then pulls a book out of his pocket and hands it to her.

“Could you give her this, please? We were talking about it the other day before everything happened and she said she would love to read it” Jess asks 

“Of course. Maybe it will help cheer her up” Lorelai says “That is very sweet of you Jess” 

Lorelai takes the book just as Luke comes back with her order. 

“Haven’t you got work to do?” Luke asks 

“He was just asking about Rory and handed me a book to give her” Lorelai defends him

“Going to work now, thanks again Lorelai” Jess replies before walking off to refill people’s coffee cups.  
\------------------------------------  
Two days later, Rory walks through town with her mother on her way to Luke’s since the break up for breakfast when she sees Dean walking towards them on his way to the market. 

Rory tenses and Lorelai rubs a soothing hand on her back.

Lorelai gently leads Rory away from Dean and towards Luke’s.

Everyone goes silent, staring, as the Gilmore Girls walk in making Rory go tense again.

“Hey! Leave the girl be or get out” Luke shouts at the whole diner causing them to go back to eating, whispering amongst themselves.

Lorelai leads Rory to the counter and they sit on two empty stools while Luke pours them coffee. 

Rory sips her coffee while staring at the shelves of mugs trying to ignore the whispers behind her. Nothing is ever private in Stars Hollow, gossip spreads like wildfire. 

Jess watches as Rory drinks her coffee trying to ignore the comments behind her, noticing she is quite uncomfortable. He makes his way over to them, coffee pot in hand.

“Coffee?” Jess asks standing in front of the mother-daughter duo 

“Bless you!” Lorelai praises holding out her now empty mug. 

Jess fills her mug before turning to Rory and lifts his eyebrow in question.

Rory nods and holds out her mug. The nod serves as a double meaning, “I’m fine” and “Yes, more coffee please”. 

Lorelai watches over her mug as Jess and Rory communicate through eye contact and facial expressions.

“They seem to have some sort of connection. How cute” Lorelai thinks smiling little before realising something. “OH MY GOD, THEIR IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!” 

Jess gets back to taking orders and Lorelai looks at her daughter.

“What?” Rory asks 

“What was that?” Lorelai asks 

“What was what?” Rory asks confused 

“That thing that happened between you and Jess,” Lorelai says 

“A nod?” Rory answers but it comes out sounding more like a question than a statement.

“You communicated without words using your eyes and facial expressions instead,” Lorelai says 

“Mom, you’re seeing things” Rory replies 

“I know what I saw!” Lorelai exclaims 

“Of course,” Rory says patting her mother's shoulder sympathetically.

“I’m not crazy” Lorelai shouts making everyone look at her, causing her to go red and Rory to laugh.

“Lore, sugar, you okay?” Babette asks concerned 

“I’m fine, Babette” Lorelai replies 

“I never said you were” Rory defends herself 

“But you implied it” Lorelai shoots back 

“Hey crazy, your pancakes are ready,” Luke says 

“I’m not crazy” Lorelai mutters with a heavy sigh  
\------------------------------------  
Later that day, Rory was sitting on the gazebo steps reading when a shadow appeared above her.

She looks up to find Jess standing in front of her.

“Good book?” Jess asks 

“Don’t know, can’t get into it” Rory replies honestly.

“Want to get ice cream?” Jess asks 

“In cones?” Rory replies 

“Of course, it's better in a cone” Jess replies 

After getting their ice cream, they walk down the streets of Stars Hollow eating while laughing and talking about books. When they heard a voice by the side of them.

“Well isn’t this cosy, the town’s bad boy and the towns slutty princess” Dean sneers 

“Don’t!” Jess warns putting a protective arm around Rory.

“Why? Is she good in bed? Does she satisfy you like the other sluts?” Dean taunts not caring about the hurt look on Rory’s face.

Before both Dean and Jess realise, Rory’s fist comes in contact with Dean’s nose and a cracking noise fills the air. 

Jess looks at Rory in shock, Rory looks at her fist in shock and Dean holds his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

“You’re going to pay for this” Dean growls 

“You going to hit a girl, Foster?” Jess taunts 

“If she deserves it” Dean replies 

“You are a sick and twisted bastard” Jess replies before leading Rory away.

“Jess my hand hurts” Rory whimpers 

“I’m not surprised. Especially with how hard you hit him. Let’s get you some ice” Jess replies, leading her to the diner.

“What happened?” Luke asks panicking seeing Rory holding her hand protectively when they walk into the diner. 

“We need ice,” Jess says 

“Jess, what happened?” Luke asks again 

“Get some ice and I will explain” Jess replies before leading Rory to two empty seats at the end of the counter. 

Luke comes back with ice and Rory puts it on her hand.

Luke looks at Jess for an explanation. 

“We were out having ice cream and walking around town having a nice time when we ran into Dean. He started on us and said horrible stuff about Rory. when all of a sudden Rory’s fist comes in contact with Deans nose and you could hear a loud crack. He then threatened that he would get back at Rory and then I led her away to here” Jess summarises for his uncle 

Luke stands there with a stunned and angry expression. 

“Wow. You broke his nose?” Luke asks Rory

“Yep. my hand hurts now though but I’ve got to be honest it was worth it. I’m wondering why I ever went out with him” Rory replies 

“What did he say?” Luke asks 

“He first made a comment about me the town’s bad boy and Rory the towns slutty princess looking cosy together and when I warned him not to start anything, he started sprouting questions about Rory being good in bed because I was defending her and then Rory hit him. He said and I quote ‘You’re going to pay for this’ and then I asked him if he was going to hit a girl and he said and again I quote ‘if she deserves it’. I then called him a sick and twisted bastard and we walked away” Jess explains. 

“I’m going to kill him” Luke growls angrily 

“This is going to spread like wildfire” Rory sighs putting her head in her uninjured hand. 

“It’ll be ok Ror. We are here for you” Jess says putting an arm across her shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

“Why don’t you two go up to the apartment and read or something? I’ll call Lorelai and fill her in” Luke suggests   
\-----------------------  
Jess and Rory were sitting on the opposite ends of the couch reading when Lorelai bursts through the door. 

“Where is she? Where’s my baby girl?” Lorelai asks in a panic 

“Mom!” Rory shouts 

“Oh, baby. Are you okay? Do I need to kick his ass? How’s your hand? Do you need to go to the hospital?” Lorelai rambles

“Mom! I’m fine. My hand is only bruised. It may have been a lot worse if Jess wasn’t there” Rory interrupts her mom’s rambles 

Rory stands up and pulls her mom into a hug.

“I was so scared when Luke told me what happened. I can’t believe I used to like that guy. But what I really can’t believe is that you punched him and broke his nose” Lorelai laughs 

“It’s those boxing lessons they made me take in school mixed with anger and hurt that helped” Rory laughs 

Rory pulls out of the hug and kisses her mom on the cheek. 

“I’m ok, I just hate that the whole town knows and I am the centre of town talk and rumours again” Rory sighs 

“You still have us remember, we are here for you” Jess speaks up from where he was watching the mother-daughter duo.


	3. chapter 3

Two weeks later, Rory was sat at the bridge again thinking about Jess and knows she has to do something about these feelings. 

“What can I do?” She thinks to herself 

Rory thinks it over for a while before coming up with a brilliant idea. 

She gets up and makes her way to the stationary/craft store and collects all the items she needed. 

She makes her way home and grabs her copy of A Walk to Remember.

\---------------------------  
Jess walks onto the bridge as the note in his hand told him to find a picnic basket sitting on a blanket with a note sitting on top with his name on it. Jess opens the note.

Open me!

Jess opens the basket to find a copy of A Walk to Remember and an envelope.

Jess opens the envelope to find a letter. 

Dear Jess,

I can’t get you off my mind. Ever since you have come to town you have made me feel things I have never felt before. These both scare me and excite me at the same time. 

Your eyes remind me of coffee beans and you know how much I love coffee.

I love your hair even with all the product.

I love your rare crooked smiles and that stupid smirk.

I love the leather jacket that makes you look like a James Dean impersonator. 

I love how you see me for who I am and not for how people in this town see me.

I could go on forever but what I am trying to say is I love you and Nicholas Sparks explains love the best in A Walk to Remember.

Open the book to the page with the sticky note and read the highlighted passage. 

Love Rory Gilmore

As Jess reads, Rory moves from her spot in the bushes and stands at the end of the bridge. 

Once Jess has finished reading he turns around to find Rory there and runs to her pulling her into a kiss.

“I love you too,” Jess says pulling away for breath

“I love you, Jess. I have never felt this type of love with anyone before. I get butterflies in my stomach and electricity flows through me when you touch me. I love how one look or touch from you makes my heart skip a beat and your rare smiles take my breath away” Rory whispers “Jess, will you be my boyfriend?” 

“I love you, Rory Gilmore,” Jess says pulling her into a kiss 

“Is that a yes?” Rory asks pulling back 

“Yes” Jess replies kissing her again

“Let’s eat,” Rory says leading him back to the basket making Jess laugh 

“Never change Gilmore” Jess laughs letting Rory lead the way.


End file.
